Horrocrux
Un Horrocrux es un objeto muy poderoso en el que un mago o bruja oscuro ha ocultado un fragmento de su alma con el propósito de alcanzar la inmortalidad. http://eldiccionario.org/miscelanea/horcruxes.htm La creación de un único horrocrux permite adquirir la capacidad de resucitarse a sí mismo si su cuerpo es destruido, sin embargo la creación de horrocruxes múltiples permite ser inmortal. La creación de varios Horrocruxes es "costosa" para el creador, tanto por la disminución de su humanidad e incluso por su desfiguración física. Es posible reconstruir el alma, pero es muy doloroso. Crear un horrocrux es un proceso complejo, ya que se debe matar a una persona cada vez que se decida crear uno. Cuando uno mata a una persona, el alma se desgarra y así, se introduce en donde se haya decidido guardar cierta fracción de ella. Orígenes El primer Horrocrux fue creado por Herpo el Loco. El otro creador conocido de ellos fue Lord Voldemort, que llegó a crear Horrocruxes múltiples. Dumbledore creía que fue el único que lo logró Otros lo han intentado con resultados variados, algunos incluso muriendo en el proceso. Creación La creación de un Horrocrux es considerada como el acto más vil de arte oscura, ya que intenta violar y manipular múltiples leyes de la naturaleza y la mortalidad en su creación. Los Horrocruxes son considerados tan malos que incluso los textos publicados de forma explícita para aprender sobre de las formas más terribles de la magia, no hablan de ellos. Incluso Historia del Mal evita el tema. Para su creación, primero se asesina, ya que de esta forma se divide tu alma; en el momento en que tienes ya un pedazo de tu alma, lo escondes en un objeto y/o ser vivo aunque, lo segundo no es recomendable, ya que los seres vivos pueden pesar por si mismos un riesgo que no se correria si se escondiera el alma en un objeto. Después se dice el siguiente encantamiento "Fractus Animus Semper Saecula", (alma siempre rota por los siglos), conjuro inicial para la extracción de un fragmento desgarrado del alma de un mago, cuyo fin es crear un horrocrux, y utilizado también al finalizar el ritual de incrustación y protección del horrocrux. Reconstrucción * Remordimiento. Destrucción Armas * Espada de Godric Gryffindor, que solo puede ser utilizada por un verdadero Gryffindor. Esta adquiere tales dotes al instante de quedar impregnada del veneno de Basilisco, al momento que Harry Potter asesina al Basilisco con ella. *Colmillo de Basilisco: Por estar impregnado del poderoso veneno de Basilisco. Hechizos * Fuego Demoníaco (Fiendfyre). * Maldición asesina (Avada Kedavra) (en caso de ser un ser vivo, y solo el creador del Horrocrux puede). Poderes Los fragmentos de alma de una persona dentro de un Horrocrux pueden pensar por sí mismos y tienen ciertos poderes mágicos, incluyendo la capacidad de influir en las personas que se encuentran en su cercanía. Efectos secundarios *Deformación física (notable en Voldemort). *Si el mago es asesinado, se convertirá en algo "más debíl que el más sutil de los fantasmas" según Voldemort. Horrocruxes conocidos Herpo el Loco Lord Voldemort Entre los Horrocruxes de Lord Voldemort, hay objetos de gran valor que en en el pasado pertenecieron a todos los fundadores de Hogwarts, aunque no hay casi ningún objeto pertenceciente a Godric Gryffindor (aunque se podría considerar al propio Harry Potter como un objeto de valor de Gryffindor), esto podría deberse a que él odiaba esa casa: Las únicas reliquias conocidas de Godric Gryffindor eran el Sombrero Seleccionador y la espada, y no tuvo acceso a ninguno de los dos; además esta ultima es todo lo opuesto a Slytherin. Anillo de Marvolo Gaunt thumb|Anillo Tom Riddle crea su primer horrocrux usando un anillo que pertenecía a su abuelo materno, Marvolo Gaunt, en el verano anterior a su sexto año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, a la edad de dieciséis años. Riddle realiza el hechizo luego de asesinar a su padre. J. K. Rowling presenta el anillo en el cuarto capítulo de El Príncipe Mestizo, cuando ya Albus Dumbledore lo había destruido; su importancia sería revelada más adelante. En un recuerdo dentro del Pensadero, se revela que Riddle le había quitado el anillo de oro —que tiene una piedra negra con un símbolo mágico grabado (el escudo de armas de los Peverell)— a su tío Morfin Gaunt, a quien había inculpado por la muerte de su padre y sus abuelos alterando la memoria de su tío. Riddle usa el anillo mientras estudia en Hogwarts, pero finalmente lo oculta en la casa donde había vivido la familia Gaunt. Permanece oculto por años debajo de las tablas del piso, dentro de una caja de oro, protegido por varios encantamientos, hasta que Dumbledore lo descubre en las vacaciones de verano entre La Orden del Fénix y El misterio del príncipe. Dumbledore destruye el horrocrux con la espada de Godric Gryffindor, pero las maldiciones del anillo lo hieren mortalmente luego de haberse puesto el anillo en el dedo. Las heridas desfiguran su mano derecha y lo habrían matado rápidamente de no haber sido por la intervención de Severus Snape, quien disminuyó la velocidad de la maldición que aún seguía subiendo por la mano y brazo de Dumbledore. El anillo dañado se guarda por un tiempo en la oficina del director. Antes de morir, Dumbledore esconde la piedra negra del anillo dentro de una Snitch dorada —que Harry había atrapado en su primer partido de Quidditch—, la cual cede a Harry en su testamento. Dumbledore se había enterado de que la piedra era, de hecho, la Piedra de la Resurrección, una de las tres Reliquias de la Muerte. Por eso se había puesto el anillo: Esperaba poder activarlo y pedir disculpas a su familia, que llevaba mucho tiempo muerta, pero olvidando que era también un horrocrux en ese momento, y que por ende, debía estar protegido por encantamientos destructivos. Voldemort ignoró por el resto de su vida los poderes mágicos de la piedra. Esta piedra no vuelve a ser vista hasta el final del séptimo libro cuando Harry, poco antes de entregarse voluntariamente a Lord Voldemort en el bosque prohibido, decide sacarla de la Snitch Dorada. Harry utiliza la piedra para traer de regreso a su padrino Sirius Black, a su ex-profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras Remus Lupin, y a sus padres, Lily y James Potter, poco antes de entregarse al señor tenebroso. Harry deja caer la piedra en algún lugar del bosque aparentemente muy cerca del claro donde una vez fue atacado por los hijos de la acromántula Aragog. Diario de Tom Riddle thumb|Diario con colmillo de basilisco Riddle utilizó su diario para crear el segundo horrocrux durante su sexto año en Hogwarts. Realizó el hechizo para crearlo luego de asesinar —usando el basilisco— a Myrtle Morseferth Loperbec conocida después ya como fantasma comoMyrtle la Llorona, su compañera de clases. El diario se presenta en el segundo capítulo de La Cámara Secreta y es destruido por Harry Potter en el clímax del mismo libro. Antes de su caída, Voldemort le había confiado el peligroso libro al Mortífago Lucius Malfoy, quien años después se lo pasó a Ginny Weasley, escondiéndolo furtivamente dentro de su libro de Transformaciones, a fin de desacreditar a su padre, Arthur Weasley, y a Dumbledore. En la película, Malfoy coloca el libro dentro del caldero de Ginny, entre otros libros. Harry Potter y Ron Weasley encuentran el diario en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona, luego de que Ginny se deshiciera de él. A pesar de la inicial incredulidad de Ron, Harry está convencido de que el diario, con sus páginas aparentemente en blanco, no es todo lo que parece. Más tarde, Harry descubre que si uno escribe en el diario, Tom Marvolo Riddle, un estudiante de Hogwarts hace cincuenta años, responde al mismo. El fragmento de alma de Tom Riddle tomó posesión de Ginny y la usó para abrir la Cámara de los Secretos. Al final del segundo libro, Harry salvó a Ginny y destruyó el diario clavándole un colmillo venenoso del basilisco; de esta manera, el diario fue el primer horrocux en ser destruido. Harry le cuenta luego a Dumbledore cómo se había comportado el Tom Riddle del diario, y esto hace reflexionar al director, que comienza a creer que Voldemort no creó uno sino varios horrocruxes, es decir, que tenía otros como respaldo: :"Verás, aunque no vi al Riddle que salió del diario, lo que tú me describiste era un fenómeno que yo jamás había presenciado. ¿Un simple recuerdo que actuaba y pensaba de forma autónoma? ¿Un simple recuerdo que ponía en peligro la vida de la niña en cuyas manos había caído? No, yo estaba casi seguro de que dentro de ese libro vivía algo mucho más siniestro: un fragmento de alma. El diario era un Horrocrux. Y esa certeza resolvía muchas cuestiones, pero planteaba otras. Lo que más me intrigaba y alarmaba era que ese diario había sido pensado como arma, y no sólo como salvaguarda."''Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe, p. 462 Sin el conocimiento de Harry y sus amigos (al principio), Tom Riddle creció para convertirse finalmente en el malvado Lord Voldemort. Cincuenta años atrás, Riddle abrió la Cámara Secreta, y culpó a Hagrid de los ataques. Como no era seguro volver a abrir la Cámara con Albus Dumbledore vigilándolo, Riddle creó el diario, sellando en él una parte de su persona a los dieciséis años. Para J. K. Rowling un diario es un objeto demasiado aterrador. En una entrevista dijo: "Uno se ve tentado, en especial una niña joven, a abrir su corazón, a desahogarse en el diario". La hermana más joven de rowling, Diane, era propensa a hacer eso, y su gran temor era que alguien leyera su diario. Esto le dio a Rowling la idea de un diario que se volviera en contra de su confidente.http://www.hp-lexicon.org/magic/devices/diary.html Cuando le preguntaron qué habría pasado si Ginny hubiera muerto y Riddle hubiera podido escapar, Rowling no dio una respuesta concreta, pero reveló que "habría fortalecido al Voldemort presente de manera considerable".http://www.jkrowling.com/textonly/en/faq_view.cfm?id=17 Guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin thumb Su tercer Horrocrux fue el Relicario de Slytherin. Seleccionó este objeto por dos razones: tenia un gran valor ya que le perteneció al mismísimo Salazar Slytherin y porque él pensaba que le pertenecía ya que el Relicario y el anillo estuvieron en su familia por generaciones. Originalmente perteneció a la familia Gaunt. Luego de que su padre y su hermano fueron llevados a Azkaban, Mérope Gaunt, madre de Lord Voldemort, se lo llevó consigo junto a su padre muggle Tom Ryddle (quien estaba bajo los efectos de un filtro de amor). Luego ella decide terminar de darle el filtro, él la deja y también deja a su hijo, a punto de nacer, por lo cual termina de caer en desgracia. Todavía embarazada, se lo vendió a Caractacus Burke para obtener un poco de dinero para sobrevivir. Hepzibah Smith lo compró por una fuerte cantidad de dinero en Borgin y Burke. Años después fue robado por Voldemort en la misma visita en la que robó la Copa de Helga Hufflepuff. Lo ocultó en una cueva lejana, bajo la protección de cientos de Inferi, y múltiples hechizos, como una puerta de entrada a la cueva que sólo se abre con sangre, y una barca que solo permite pasar a un mago adulto, además para recuperarlo se debía vaciar el contenedor donde se encontraba sumergido el relicario, y para esto no había otra forma más que tomar dicha poción. Kreacher, el elfo doméstico de la familia Black, fue el primero en beber la poción, para que Lord Voldemort escondiera el relicario. Más tarde, Regulus Black robó el relicario original y lo reemplazó por uno falso. El último en beber la dañina poción fue Albus Dumbledore, quien en su búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, decidió tomarla, solo para que luego Harry Potter se diera cuenta que no habían obtenido el original. El verdadero relicario, estuvo en la casa de los Black a manos de Kreacher, quien por muchos años fracasó en su intento por destruirlo (como le había indicado su amo Regulus Black), hasta que, tras la muerte de Sirius Black, Mundungus Fletcher lo robó, al igual que otras posesiones de los Black, para venderlo con fines netamente comerciales. A su vez, Fletcher fue chantajeado por Dolores Umbridge cuando se encontraba vendiendo parte de su botín, por lo que tiene que darle el relicario a cambio de su silencio, y es Umbridge la última persona que lo posee antes de que Harry, Ron y Hermione se lo quiten en su incursión al Ministerio de Magia en ''Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. Fue destruido por Ron Weasley en el bosque de Dean, donde Harry lo abrió hablándole en lengua pársel; el relicario se abrió y torturó mentalmente a Ron con las imágenes de unos falsos Harry y Hermione. Luego este finalmente lo destruye utilizando la Espada de Godric Gryffindor. Copa de Helga Hufflepuff Tom Riddle usó una copa que había pertenecido a Helga Hufflepuff, una de los fundadores de Hogwarts, para crear su tercer Horrocrux. Realizó el hechizo luego de asesinar a Hepzibah Smith envenenándola. La copa se presenta en el capítulo veinte de El Príncipe Mestizo y es destruida por Hermione Granger en el capítulo 31 de Las Reliquias de la Muerte. Hepzibah Smith era una descendiente lejana de Helga Hufflepuff. Voldemort conoce de su existencia en una de las visitas de trabajo que hacía a esa anciana señora de parte del dueño de la tienda Borgin y Burke. Tom Riddle asesinó a Smith, le robó la copa, y luego inculpó a Hokey, la elfa doméstica de Smith, por el crimen. Voldemort le confió la copa a Bellatrix Lestrange, quien la mantuvo protegida en la bóveda familiar en el banco Gringotts, donde Harry creyó que el otrora desposeído Voldemort siempre habría codiciado una conexión. Allí la Copa estaba protegida mediante los hechizos Geminio (que hace que al simple toque de una mano humana se creen muchas réplicas del objeto), y Flagrate (que torna al rojo vivo el objeto en cuestión). Harry, Ron y Hermione roban la copa del banco; Hermione luego la destruye con uno de los colmillos de los restos del basilisco que seguían en la Cámara de los Secretos. Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw thumb Su quinto Horrocrux fue la diadema. Tardó 10 años en encontrarla, en un árbol hueco de los bosques de Albania. Esa ubicación se la dijo La Dama Gris (fantasma de Ravenclaw), la hija de Rowena, Helena Ravenclaw, ya que le parecía apuesto y convincente. Este objeto fue utilizado porque tenía un gran significado para todos los que conociesen la historia de los Ravenclaw. Esta pertenecía a la fundadora de dicha casa, Rowena Ravenclaw. Se dice que dicha diadema o 'tiara' representaba la enorme inteligencia que guardaba esta poderosa hechicera. Es un tocado o tiara entrelazado, con unas prominentes alitas a los lados. La primera vez que Harry logra verla, sin tener idea de lo que estaba viendo, es en la Sala de los Menesteres en sexto libro, mientras busca desesperadamente un lugar donde guardar el libro de Pociones que en un principio perteneció a Severus Snape. Se describe como un tocado que está sobre la cabeza de una estatua en la parte más alta de una pila de libros sobre un armario entre el revoltijo que se encuentra dentro del cuarto. Al principio Harry no le da importancia hasta que se entera de que es un Horrocrux, al no saber que tipo de objeto es y simplemente conjeturar que se trata de un objeto relacionado con la casa Ravenclaw, Harry irrumpe con ayuda de Luna Lovegood en la sala común de Ravenclaw para encontrarse con un busto de la misma hechicera con la tiara sobre su cabeza. Al ver que no puede sacar información de ninguno de los actualmente vivos miembros de Ravenclaw, Harry deduce que debe ir a la fuente directa con alguno de los fantasmas de Hogwarts ya que ha estado ahí desde siempre. Al preguntar a su amigo cercano Nick CasiDecapitado (Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington), éste le recomienda ir con la Dama Gris (fantasma de Ravenclaw) quien en realidad se llama Helena Ravenclaw y en vida fue hija de la fundadora de dicha casa. Al hablar con él confiesa que robó a su madre la tiara pues estaba celosa de su inteligencia y ya que la diadema contenía dicha virtud, ella la codiciaba. Al fin, confiesa a Harry que aún en vida la escondía en un bosque de Albania y que sólo alguien más hacía muchos años había preguntado por ella. Un joven Lord Voldemort (Tom Riddle) que en busca de pertenencias de los 4 fundadores de las casas, buscaba convertirla en un Horrocrux. Fue destruida por el Fuego Diabólico conjurado por Vincent Crabbe dentro de la Sala de los Menesteres durante la Batalla de Hogwarts. Un Horrocrux solo puede ser destruido por ciertos conjuros, como el fuego diabólico, y ciertos objetos, como la espada de Godric Gryffindor, hecha por duendes y fortalecida por el veneno de Basilisco ya que sólo se impregna de aquello que le da fuerza. Crabbe muere bajo la acción de su propio hechizo. Nagini thumb|nagini con su amo Su sexto Horrocrux, (aunque Voldemort pensara que era su ultimo Horrocrux), fue su compañera serpiente, Nagini. A pesar de ser consciente de que no era recomendable hacer el hechizo con animales, lo hizo igual, ya que él quería tener seis Horrocruxes y porque la serpiente le fue muy fiel en su momento de debilidad. La serpiente de Lord Voldemort fue convertida en Horrocrux con el asesinato de un anciano muggle llamado Frank Bryce, el cual era jardinero de la Mansion Ryddle en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. Voldemort, al darse cuenta que sus demás Horrocruxes habían sido destruidos, colocó a Nagini bajo la protección de un encantamiento que encerraba a la serpiente en una esfera mágica. Esa protección fue quitada por el mismo Voldemort al creer que Harry Potter había muerto, y Neville Longbottom aprovechó esa oportunidad para matarla con la espada de Godric Gryffindor, bajo las órdenes de Harry. Harry James Potter thumb Su séptimo Horrocrux fue Harry James Potter. Fue completamente no intencional, ya que ni siquiera él supo que Harry pasó a ser un Horrocrux. Era gracias a que llevaba un fragmento del alma de Voldemort que podía hablar parsel, y a esta situación aludía la profecía de Sybill Trelawney sobre que «ninguno de los dos podra vivir mientras el otro siga con vida». Se puede decir que las muertes que permitieron hacer este hechizo fueron las de James Potter y Lily Evans. Así sin siquiera saberlo, Voldemort pudo cumplir con su deseo de tener un Horrocrux con algo de gran importancia de cada una de la casas de Hogwarts. Harry se entera de que dentro de él reside un fragmento del alma de Voldemort cuando explora los pensamientos finales de Snape, en los cuales Dumbledore le había dado a conocer al profesor esa revelación. El Horrocrux fue destruido por el mismo Voldemort cuando le lanzó el maleficio "Avada Kedavra" pensando que así lo mataría. Etimología La etimología de su nombre en inglés, Horrocrux, proviene de "Hor" que es una abreviatura del latin "Horreum" , (almacen o granero) y que como prefijo puede relacionarse con palabras como "horrible"; y "crux" que puede estar relacionado con la palabra latina "crucis" (dolor). También "crux" puede traducirse como "quid" en ingles libra (como en "el quid de la cuestión.") Por lo que da una idea de "almacén de dolor" o un "almacén de lo esencial." Detrás de las escenas *J. K. Rowling reveló en Pottermore que el profesor Quirinus Quirrell sirvió como horrocrux temporal cuando el alma de Voldemort poseyó su cuerpo durante el primer año de Harry Potter en Hogwarts.Pottermore - "New from J.K. Rowling: Professor Quirrell" Sin embargo, una diferencia notable, es que abandonó a Quirrell y lo dejó morir en las Cámaras subterráneas. *J. K. Rowling sabe con exactitud cual es el proceso para crear un horrocrux, pero no lo ha revelado, todavía. Esta información será incluida en Harry Potter Encyclopedia. Ella le contó a su editor como es el proceso y reveló que su editor sintió naúseas después. Todo lo que ella ha dicho es que en el proceso implica un hechizo y realizar un terrible acto.PotterCast Interviews J.K. Rowling Sin embargo, como la enciclopedia puede haber sido cancelada, esta información puede aparecer con el tiempo en Pottermore. *J. K. Rowling describió la invención del horrocrux comparable a la división del átomo: "Algo que la gente imaginó que se podría hacer, pero que no podían llevar a cabo, y entonces... entonces la gente empezó a hacerlo algunas veces con efectos catastróficos." *En una entrevista, se le preguntó a J. K. Rowling por qué el horrocrux de Harry no fue destruido después de que fuese envenenado por el basilisco en Harry Potter y la cámara secreta. Ella respondió que las lágrimas de Fawkes lo habían "sanado" antes de que pudiese ser dañado sin remedio.J. K. Rowling at Carnegie Hall Reveals Dumbledore is Gay; Neville Marries Hannah Abbott, and Much More *El único horrocrux que Harry destruyó personalmente fue el diario de Tom Ryddle, incluso después de que él fuese el único designado para llevar a cabo esa misión. Además, él tampoco sabía que era un horrocrux en aquel entonces. El Anillo fue destruido por Albus Dumbledore, el Guardapelo fue destruido por Ron Weasley, la Copa por Hermione Granger, la Diadema fue destruida con el Fiendfyre que conjuró Vicent Crabbe, Nagini fue asesinada por Neville Longbottom, y el fragmento dentro de Harry fue destruido inadvertidamente por el propio Voldemort. Sin embargo en la adaptación cinematográfica, la Diadema es perforada por un colmillo del basilisco y lanzada en sentido contrario al fiendyre. *De los siete horrocruxes que Voldemort creó (intencional o inadvertidamente), cuatro de ellos fueron destruidos durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, junto con el propio Voldemort. *En la adaptación cinematográfica de Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe, los únicos horrocruxes mencionados son el diario, el anillo y el guardapelo, dejando a Harry sin ninguna dirección las adaptaciones cinematográficas de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. Además, Ginny le esconde a Harry el libro de pociones mientras Harry cierra los ojos (y le besa por primera vez), y no hay ninguna indicación de que Harry vea la diadema. *Hay una controversia por el hecho de que en las películas, Harry, Ron y Hermione no tienen ninguna pista para encontrar los restantes horrocruxes, a parte del guardapelo. Sin embargo, en la adaptación cinematográfica de Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe, aparece que un horrocrux dejará un rastro de magia oscura, esto le da a la persona que toca el horrocrux visiones de otros horrocruxes y eventos relacionados. Una escena de Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe muestra ha Harry tocando el anillo de Marvolo Gaunt y experimentar una serie de visiones a gran velocidad que incluyen a Tom Ryddle gritando en agonia y a Nagini, uno de los horrocruxes de Lord Voldemort. Esto también se establece en el guion de Steve Klove para la película. Esto sería lo que al final llevaría a Harry, Ron, y a Hermione a conocer la mayoría (si no todos) los horrocruxes en las adaptaciones cinematográficas de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. *Una persona que es un horrocrux, también parece poseer las mismas habilidades de su creador, como la capacidad de Harry Potter de hablar en pársel, la cual era una habilidad heredada de Voldemort. También crea un vínculo mental entre los dos cuya fuerza parece depender de la fuerza de su creador. Por ejemplo, cuando Voldemort estaba débil y solo era una forma espiritual, Harry solo podía sentir su presencia cuando estaba cerca y sentía su ira, pero después de recobrar algo de forma corpórea, su vínculo se expandió un poco más hasta llegar a tener visiones durante el sueño de cosas que pasaban con Voldemort. Después de que Voldemort retomase todo su poder, este vínculo se expandió de tal manera que Harry tenía visiones completas en sus sueños de lo que Voldemort estaba haciendo, pero además, el vínculo era de doble sentido ya que Voldemort también era capaz de usarlo y mediante Legeremancia podía implantar visiones falsas en la mente de Harry. El vínculo se podía cortar mediante Oclumancia por parte de uno de los dos, pero si la Oclumancia fallaba el vínculo se restablecía. La única forma de cortar definitivamente el vínculo y quitar las habilidades que daba el horrocrux era destruyendo al propio horrocrux. *De acuerdo con Dumbledore, Voldemort reservaba la creación de sus horrocruxes para muertes significativas. Sin embargo, esto parece ser una de las deducciones erróneas de Dumbledore, ya que Voldemort usó a un vagabundo muggle y a un campesino albanés para crear dos de sus horrocruxes. Además, Dubledore solo conocíó supo con seguridad dos de los asesinatos cometidos para crear los horrocruxes de Voldemort: el asesinato de Myrtle la Llorona (su primer asesinato) para crear el diario, y el asesinato de Tom Riddle Sr., su padre, para crear el horrocrux del anillo de Gaunt. Ambos asesinatos fueron muy significativos pero más tarde se descubre que no todas las víctimas de los horrocruxes fueron importante. *La definición exacta de J.K. Rowling de un horrocrux es "un receptáculo en el que un mago oscuro ha ocultado en él un fragmento de su alma con el propósito de obtener la inmortalidad".http://www.accio-quote.org/jkrwebsite.html *Curiosamente, nadie ha destruido más de dos horrocruxes, (contando a Quirrell) y la mitad de estos fueron destruidos por alguien además de Harry, Ron y Hermione. (Esto no se aplica a las películas, ya que Harry,y Ron por extensión, destruyeron la diadema, la cual es destruida por Crabbe en el libro). *La mayoría de la gente que destruyó horrocruxes de Voldemort no sabía que lo estaban haciendo. Neville no sabía que horrocruxes había cuando mató a Nagini, Harry no sabía nada de los horrocruxes cuando destruyó el diario, Voldemort no sabía que estaba destruyendo un horrocrux cuando intentó matar a Harry Potter, y Vicent Crabbe no sabía que lo que estaba destruyendo cuando destruyó la diadema. Hermione, Ron y Dumbledore sabían que estaban destruyendo horrocruxes. *Los libros establecen que Voldemort no puede sentir cuando un horrocrux suyo es destruido. Sin embargo esto es al revés en las películas. Esta es la razón por la que inicia su viaje para ver si todos los horrocruxes están a salvo en los libros, pero en las películas no está claro si llega a hacer estas comprobaciones. Cuando Hermione destruye la Copa de Helga Hufflepuff, Voldemort, Harry y Nagini parecen quedar momentáneamente incapacitados por el dolor. Esto también sucede cuando la Diadema de Ravenclaw y Nagini son destruidos, mostrando claramente que todos los horrocruxes y su alma maestra sienten la destrucción de los demás. Apariciones *''Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal'' *''Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal'' (película) *''Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal'' (videojuego) *''Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta'' *''Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta'' (película) *''Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta'' (videojuego) *''Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban'' (película) *''Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban'' (videojuego) *''Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego'' *''Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego'' (película) *''Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego'' (videojuego) *''Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'' *''Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'' (película) *''Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'' (videojuego) *''Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe'' *''Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe'' (película) *''Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe'' (videojuego) *''Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte'' *''Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 1'' *''Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 2'' *''Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 1'' (videojuego) *''Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 2'' (videojuego) *''Lego Harry Potter: Años 1-4'' Notas y referencias de:Horkrux en:Horcrux fr:Horcruxe nl:Gruzielement pl:Horkruks ru:Крестраж fi:Hirnyrkki __NOWYSIWYG__ Categoría:Horrocruxes Categoría:Magia Negra